


feel better

by determination



Category: The Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determination/pseuds/determination
Summary: Conrad felt rather like a petulant child who had gotten a shot or (or perhaps and) gotten a tooth pulled and hadn’t gotten a reward to make up for the traumatizing situation.Christopher watched him quietly for a few seconds, then folded his legs and propped his elbows on his knees. “Is there anything I can do to help?"
Relationships: Christopher Chant/Conrad Tesdinic
Kudos: 8





	feel better

**Author's Note:**

> this was purely self indulgent because i felt miserable last night after painful treatment on my hands and had a massive headache. so. that of course translated into christopher and conrad cuddling because i'm predictable (shrugs)  
> no criticism or critique please. hope you enjoy!

Conrad laid on his bed, flat on his face, body aching, and willed himself not to groan or cry. Everything hurt everywhere, from his throbbing feet to his sore fingers. He’d been on his feet since the early morning, taking test after test, working spell after spell and using all of his accumulated knowledge in ways he’d only theorized up until now. 

Magical exhaustion was different than just physical exhaustion, though. It went deeper, and ached in ways you knew you couldn’t alleviate, not on your own. And his teachers wanted him to feel the exhaustion this time, so that he knew what it was like. Objectively he knew it was a useful lesson in moderation; to know not to overdo it, no matter how dire the circumstances. Subjectively, he was more than a little cross that the lot of them decided he should suffer for the rest of the day without so much as a pain-relieving spell, especially when Conrad’s magic specialty had no healing aspects. He couldn’t have helped himself even if he wanted to. 

There was a light, familiar tap at the door to his room, but he lacked the energy to lift his head. He grunted, and the visitor took that as permission and entered. He took one look at Conrad and laughed sympathetically. “Finished your tests, then?” Christopher asked. Conrad grunted again. “Rough, isn’t it? I remember being in much the same state you’re in when I took my tests a few years ago.”

Peeling his face off the blankets, Conrad shifted his head to gaze miserably up at Christopher. “I feel like I’ve been run over, fallen down a flight of stairs, and broken or sprained every bone in my body,” he muttered. Christopher’s grin was a mixture of amusement and commiseration. “How on Earth did you tolerate this?”

Christopher shrugged and came to sit beside him. “To be fair, I don’t really remember. I think I managed to cast a sleep spell on myself and didn’t wake up until the next day when I felt remotely better.” Conrad opened his mouth, only for Christopher to amend, “No can do, Grant. I’m not allowed to use magic to help you. If Flavian found out I’d put you to sleep, and trust me he’d know, we’d never hear the end of it.”

“... Traitor,” Conrad pouted. He wasn’t particularly mad - he never could be mad at Christopher. But he felt rather like a petulant child who had gotten a shot or (or perhaps  _ and _ ) gotten a tooth pulled and hadn’t gotten a reward to make up for the traumatizing situation. 

Christopher watched him quietly for a few seconds, then folded his legs and propped his elbows on his knees. “Is there anything else I can do to help? Anything not magic, that is.”

The offer was not unwelcome. Though, Conrad wondered the extent of it. His mind had already gone a very specific route, but he worried his request would seem selfish or ridiculous. It was all he really wanted at the moment, and he thought it might actually do to distract him from how abominable he felt.

“Anything?” he asked hesitantly.

Christopher snorted and nodded. “As long as it’s not something weird.” This made Conrad hesitate more because he thought the request might still come across as weird, and Christopher saw his reluctance and laughed. “Just ask, Grant!”

Letting out a slow exhale, Conrad shifted his head to have a better look at Christopher. He felt his cheeks grow warm as he struggled to find his voice. “Would you… er… Cuddle with me?” This made Christopher laugh again, harder this time, and Conrad pouted and gave him a put out look. “You said anything,” he mumbled dejectedly.

“I did,” Christopher said, grinning. “Just… Is that all?”

Conrad frowned. What did he mean, _ is that all _ ? Was the request really so inconsequential? Had Conrad overestimated-? Oh. Christopher was moving now. Conrad barely had time to tilt his body before warmth pressed against him and Christopher’s lanky limbs wrapped around him. His face was quite close to Conrad’s, and he was smiling that particular, smug smile that made Conrad simultaneously want to kiss and smack him. Despite himself, Conrad dragged his aching limbs to curl up against Christopher and let out a small, contented sigh. 

“Better?” Christopher said. All Conrad could do was grunt. He had adjusted so that his head was sort of against Christopher’s shoulder, and Christopher smelled ridiculously pleasant. Conrad inhaled and closed his eyes and, with some hesitation, carefully wrapped his arms around Christopher’s torso and latched onto the back of his shirt. Christopher waited until Conrad was happily tucked against him before bringing his legs up to encircle Conrad’s curled body. Conrad felt comfortably snug.

What did he care for all the aches and pains when Christopher was holding him? He made an appreciative grunt when Christopher began rubbing circles into his back. He could feel the movements dislodging things, bringing some sort of circulation to the abstract mass of exhaustion that plagued him. “I thought you weren’t allowed to help with magic,” Conrad mumbled into Christopher’s shoulder.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Christopher said vaguely, but Conrad could hear a smile in his voice. That made him smile too. It was flattering to think Christopher was willing to break rules to make him feel better, even if it was something small just to get things moving back to their rightful limits. He pressed closer to Christopher and let himself focus on the rhythmic thumping of Christopher’s heartbeat, the relieving warmth of his body, and the almost imperceptible shift of the magic energy being put to right under his skin. “I can’t do too much or they might notice,” Christopher conceded with a chuckle. “Unfortunately, you’ll have to suffer at least a little, Grant.”

Conrad didn’t consider himself to be suffering anymore, not at the moment.


End file.
